Beautiful Information
by Son of oblivion
Summary: This is Information about Beautiful Sacrifices, the rewrite of Beautiful Ends.
1. Credits

Cast, Crew, Informational stuff, and Helpers

The People who helped make this story possible:

My fellow writer, Fallen Angel of Olympus, she has given me titles, OC's, and Idea's for this story.

My best friend who is like a brother to me, Alexander Kinnari

My school nurse, Mrs. Gómez, she always told me to write what I wanted and encouraged me to write it.

The family that I know that will always have my back.

The family that I have come to have, not by blood, but by the bonds we share.

To my Ex, Laura, who has been a great source of help to me and this story.

To Dantek Katek, who, thank fully, agreed to be the beta for my story.

Let's give them the thanks we owe them to keeping this story alive.


	2. Power & Abilities

Powers and Abilities

_**sanguinem potestate accipientis**_-Also known as Blood Power Taker, An Incubus or Succubus that has the ability to take a power, minor, major, any kind of power, it varies in strength. This ability is very rare.

_**Trinitatis impetum animi**_-A mind attack, The combine of anima Stare, animi Umbra, and mind control, it's effects varies.

_**anima Stare**_-The ability to see peoples souls, auras, and true nature, a very rare ability.

_**animi Umbra**_-Shadow mind, a mind attack. The effects vary

_**Ignis Imperium**_-The ability to have complete retince and control over Fire

_**controller glaciei**__-_The ability to have complete retince and control over Ice

_**controller frigoris-**_The ability to control and thing that's cold; their body temp is around 78.3 degrees. This ability is uncommon among Succubus and Incubus.

_**ex imperio Chaos**_-The ability to control Chaos itself. This ability is so rare there's only been one Caster to use it. Usual an Ordinem regit is active as well.

_**Ordinem regit**_-The ability to control Order itself. This ability is so rare there's only been one Caster to use it. Usual an ex imperio Chaos is active as well.

_**Nexvision**_\- The ability to counter any attack, abilities, and/or powers, This ability is believed to be a myth.

_**Novaisions**_\- The ability to control Dark Matter, Matter, and Dark Energy. This ability, just like Nexvision, is believed to be a Myth.

_**Phatomtisom**_\- The ability to use ghost-like powers, like intangibility, invisibility, and hovering.

_**Libran**_\- The ability to know what has happened in a place, to see the past, to know who, what, you're past, abilities, powers, everything about you as soon as he/she sees you.

_**Sybil**_ _\- _Casters who are able to reveal the truth hidden inside of people or secret intentions just by looking at the person's face.

_**Shifter**_ _\- _Casters who can morph objects into others, temporarily or permanently.

_**Evo**__-_ Casters who can influence people, like Sirens can, but they can also Evolve, morph into anyone they want. They are incredibly powerful Casters.

_**Siren**_ _\- _Female Casters who are able to bend the will of mortals and make them do or say anything they want, seductresses.

_**Palimpsest**_ _\- _Casters that can see the past and present at the same time, these Casters can sometimes mix up what happened and what is happening, often being confused to the others.

_**Illusionist**_ _\- _Casters who are able to create illusions, making things look like others, without it being real.

_**Evanescent**_ _\- _Casters with the ability to make objects disappear out of any location and make them reappear in their possession. The Caster equivalent of magicians and thieves.

_**Necromancer**__\- _Casters who are able to communicate with spirits and ghosts and to conjure them back to the world of the living

_**Thaumaturge**__-_Casters who are usually aligned on Light and have the power to heal injuries and wounds.

_**Natural**_ -Casters who are able to influence the elements and the weather easily. They are known as the most powerful Casters, they have plenty of different powers that they can awaken at any time. Lena has also been able to stop time on some occasions.

_**Catalyst**_ _-_Casters who are able to influence the elements and weather easily. The equivalent of a Natural who turned Dark. It is unknown if they have the exact same potential as that of a Natural.

_**Telepath**_ _-_Casters who are able to read the minds of others.

_**Diviner**___\- Casters with the ability to see in the future and are the Caster equivalent of Seers.

_**Cypher**__-_Casters with the ability to decode anything, see invisible force fields, detect a Caster SOS, and can read, write, and speak any language they come in contact with.

_**Empath**__-_Casters who can duplicate the powers of other Casters for a certain period of time.


	3. Types of Incubus, Succubus, and Casters

Types of Incubus, Succubus, Casters, Lilium, and The Knights of Perseus

Succubus:

Alpha Succubus: A male Incubus that was bitten by three or more Succubus during the transformation stage. An Alpha Succubus are the strongest type of Succubus there is, no Succubus or Incubus can withstand the raw strength, speed, and power an Alpha Succubus can hold.

Light Succubus: A Succubus who has the powers over the light and has no ties with the power of the Dark.

Dark Succubus: The opposite of a Light Succubus

High Succubus: A slightly stronger than normal Succubus.

Necro-Succubus: A Succubus that has power over the dead and shadows. These types of Succubus are fairly common within a family of Succubus/Incubus who all has been Dark Succubus/Incubus.

Incubus:

Light Incubus: An Incubus who has the powers over the light and has no ties with the power of the Dark.

Dark Incubus: The opposite of a Light Incubus

High Incubus: A slightly stronger than Normal Incubus.

Necro-Incubus: An Incubus who has the power over the dead and shadows. These types of Incubus are common within a family of Incubus/Succubus who all has been Dark Incubus/Succubus.

Types of Caster's

A Caster is a mystical and supernatural being with the ability to use magic, known as casting. A Caster, except the Duchannes, is able to choose whether he or she wants to become Light (good) or Dark (evil), depending on their true nature, personality, and at any time.

Dark Caster's:

Dark Caster: Normal Caster that has turned.

Dark Necro-Caster: A Dark Caster with the powers over the dead and shadows.

Catalyst: A natural gone dark

Blood Catalyst: A Catalyst that can control the blood in someone's body and is twice as strong as a normal Catalyst

Midnight Blood Catalyst: A new type of Catalyst created by 'Percy' Nero Jackson after absorbing power from the Nexus of Light to stay alive and save his family. A Midnight Blood Catalyst can use the powers of a Natural, Catalyst, and Blood Catalyst, the extent of the power this kind of Caster holds is still unknown.

Light Caster's:

Light Caster: A normal Caster.

Natural: A light Caster that can control the elements and more.

Life Natural: A Natural that can control almost all elements of Life.

Midnight Life Natural: The complete opposite of a midnight Blood Catalyst.

Types of Angels

Archangel: Highest level of the Angel races as well as the Strongest known type of Angel.

Angel: Main type of Angel and the most common.

Semi-Archangel/Angel: A child of a Angel/Archangel and a Demi-Archangel/Angel.

Tri-Archangel: A child of a Demi-Archangel and an Archangel.

Tri-Angel: A child of a Demi-Angel and an Angel

Demi-Archangel: A child of an Archangel and a Human.

Demi-Angel: A child of an Angel and a Human.

Still needs to be classified:

Lena holds both the powers of a Catalyst and a Natural, or Light and Dark. The powers of this type of Caster are still widely unknown.

John Breed is a hybrid Incubus; he holds the powers of both a Caster and an Incubus. He does not have to feed on blood or dreams to keep his strength up or stay alive, and the sun has no effect on him.

The Lilum:

**The Lilum**: also known as the Demon Queen and usually inhabits the body of Lillian English. She controls the Wheel of Fate and appears in Beautiful Chaos.

Angelic Abilities

Wings made of the domains the Angel's control.

Archangel Control: the ability to control the abilities of Angel's.

Angelic Wrath: a short boost to all of the Angelic powers fueled by anger and rage.

Angel's Will: A barrier that blocks all attacks, strength of the barrier depends on the will of the user.

Angelic Rage: uses an angels rage and anger to boost their defence.

Angelic Bloodlust: when an Angel or Archangel rage, hate, or anger gets out of control they enter a 'berserker mode'. They lose all sense of control and only go on instinct.

Angelic Healing: An Angel of any kind has the ability of rapid healing, they can 'push' their healing abilities into other. This ability does not come naturally and must be trained in order to master this ability.

Angelic Summoning: an ability not naturally available to any kind of Angel, must be taught first then train in order to master it.

The Knights of Perseus

A group of Demigods that have been personal trained by Percy Jackson before his disappearance. They had been brought together by Alina and Nick as a special ops team, although they came together after Percy left Camp Half-blood. Nick is the more approachable one of the two leaders, while Alina is seen as an insane fanatic.

'Eizze' Grey; Daughter of Athena (Adopted Daughter of Percy Jackson).

Nick Rogers; Son of Poseidon.

Alina West; Daughter of Gaia

Damien Tyler Porter; Son of Hephaestus.

Elena Cassandra Jackson; Descendent of Hecate.

Jin Yug-Yung; Daughter of Nike.

June Underwood; Daughter of Hera.

Melinda Atlanta Smith; Daughter of Hecate.

Hideyoshi Harry Kenji Ikeda; Son of Eros.

Jenny Rogers; Daughter of Poseidon.

Darien; Son of Aphrodite

Kimiko Kirigaya; Daughter of Mars (character taken from the story 'The Silent Swordswoman')


	4. Damien Tyler Porter

Name: Damien Tyler Porter

Created by fallinisms

Father: Hephaestus

Mother: Diane Madison Porter

Sexuality: Straight

Weight: 5'11

Height: 150

Sex: Male

Age: 16 3/4

Eye color: Light brown eyes with specks of blue

Hair color: Reddish-brown

Skin color: A light tannish color

Species: Demigod

Fatal flaw: Not good with people

Powers: Good with Machines

Personality: Quiet, shy, nervous, quiet, kind, caring, paranoid about mechanics, friendly, sometimes calm, self-conscious when meet new people, liar, HE'S LIKE FREAKING HEPHAESTUS!, faithful, loyal, hates bullies, bitter to his father

Weapons: Anything that is in a tool belt that he always carries around like jamming a screwdriver in a monster's eye

Clothes: Doesn't care and always wear the clothes he sees on his bunk. Or random clothes

Likes: machines, Athena, Buildings, cities, urban stuff, adores Melinda, his friends, his mother, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, the seven, video games, computer, the mechanics of a smartphone, anime, YouTube, technology, Hades, forges, fire

Dislikes: Plants (shh Don't tell Melinda about it), Life Science, the things about life, magic, bullies, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Satyrs talking about the pollution of the stuff machines makes, sometimes school, teachers, the beach, water, monsters, alcohol

Past: When he was six, his mother started drinking because his features looks like Hephaestus and started bad-mouthing him a lot. It got worse by each year until when he was 10 that he ran away because his mother started throwing beer bottles at him. He always fidgets and tries to hide the scars the glass shards of the beer bottle inflicted on him. He then started despising beer and drugs ever since they caused the pain of his mother.

Her mother was an owner of a small mechanic shop that was for minor things. He ran away from his hometown Lima, Sweden when he was attacked by a Cyclops but killed him by throwing sharp objects like screws when it destroyed the shop. His mother blamed him for all the misery he inflicted on her and chased him out of the town. He then walked towards a random town that a nearby Naiad and collapsed and she transported him to Camp Half-blood by the Lord of the Wild or Grover's orders to find a demigod and take him back no matter if he is far away.

When he first arrived, he had a tour with Melinda who he had adored for many years. When he was 15, he finally found the courage to ask Melinda out which was the most nerve-racking day in his whole entire life and she said yes so they had been a couple for 1 3/4 years


	5. Hideyoshi Harry Kenji Ikeda

Name: Hideyoshi "Harry" Kenji Ikeda

Created by fallinisms

Father: Eros or Cupid, Godly Son of Aphrodite

Mother: Akemi Masako Ikeda

Sexuality: Bisexual

Weight:

Height: 5"11

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Eye color: Bright Kaleidoscope eyes

Hair color: Blond

Skin color: Tanish

Species: Demigod

Fatal flaw: Isolation and Arrogance

Powers: Charmspeak, and unnatural but natural handsomeness, sense emotions

Personality: OCD, neat, girly, charismatic, flirty, likes to be bottom in a relationship, tease, protective, judging, clingy, vengeful, stubborn, cute, horny, respectful, an unethical slut so he is respectful of others feelings so not like Drew but like Drew at the same time (There are three different sluts, the stereotype, the one in the man's world, and the nice slut who doesn't cheat but likes to be a harem but his/hers partners are aware of each other), lively, likes attention, apathetic, sometimes cocky, and he makes a sexual jokes, Hetailia, Homestuck

Weapons: A hairbrush, bow (Uh Eros is Cupid soo he uses a bow), daggers, and a frying pan

Clothes: Anything that is slutty or super popular with men

Likes: Anime, gay, homos, incest, straight, family kinds of love (Um he's a son of Eros, the god of love don't know if he's the family love or the Aphrodite love), love, desiring a relationship, pairings, ships, romance stories, straight people, homosexual people, Aphrodite, Eros, any kind of love god/goddess, Japan, twilight, supernatural romance, makeup, clothes, babies, Yaoi, sluts

Dislikes: Maiden goddesses, Artemis, Hunters of Artemis, virginity, emos, punks (Example: Thalia or Nico), Athena kids, dirt, any kind of thing that messes up his clothes, ruined clothes, rejection, favorite ships breaking up like Percabeth, rape, rain, water, no more money, make up, or clothes, punishments

Past: His mother was a millionaire rich CEO of a popular anime show, so he grew up with everything he wanted but his mother was very busy so he gets 1/20 chance of vacationing with her to the beach or some other place. He was grown up spoiled with his aunts and uncles that replace the roles of Mother and Father so he didn't go through the heartbreak. When he was 14 was attacked by a Scythian dracaena which he soon slayed when he was vacationing in New York City near Central Park where a Satyr found him and took him to camp where he was claimed by Eros.

He soon grown arrogant when he was spoiled when he was discovered to be a demigod, his ego grown a lot bigger. When he was in camp, some girls grown attracted to him because he was a son of a love god and those girls were from Demeter, Apollo, and some minor gods cabins (Melinda included but not Elena, Archangel, or the others) So when he was partnered with Archangel in dagger fighting, let's just say his ego took a blow. So for the few following years, his ego was knocked by a lot of pegs by Archangel, Elena, and Damien (Harry was a slut so he hurt Melinda's feelings) But soon became a group member of the strange group of demigods. The Ice Queen, The Fallen Angel, The Shy One, The Builder, and The Slut


	6. Rosalinda Archangel Davidson

Name: Rosalinda "Archangel" Davidson

Created by fallinisms

Father: Arles *Wink* Mills Fernal

Step-Father: Daniel Pickerson

Mother: Althea Mia Davidson

Sexuality: Bisexual

Weight: 110

Height: 5'8

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Eye color: Dark Brown with a red tint

Hair color: Aruban

Skin color: Light Tan

Species: Caster

Fatal flaw: (Controlled) Pride

Powers: Shape-shifting, and minor mind control, kelting

Personality: Cold to strangers, dark, mysterious but not as mysterious as Nico Di Angelo, cheerful to friends, rebellious, hotheaded or short temper, oblivious like Percy, funny, impatient, random, mischievous, innocent when she wants to, troublemaker

Affiliation: Dark but fights for the Light

Weapons: Guns, bombs, daggers and anything that can be used as a weapon like a stick for stabbing someone

Clothes: Black leather jacket, baggy black long ripped jeans, combat boots

Likes: Nukes, guns, weapons, bombs, pranks, jokes, puns, black, Simple Plan (Band and loves the Song Welcome to My life, describes her Perfectly, kinda) depressing music, Goths, emos, people who have different sexualities like Gays or Lesbians or Bisexuals, punks, loud music, Pokémon, Anime, Action or dark books like Caster Chronicles, contests, thrill of battle, respect, Warriors, bullied people, children, Pie, ASDF, YouTube, My Little Pony, sleep, food, candy, tacos, trouble

Dislikes: Wars, blood, cheating, murderers, strippers, night clubs, monsters, vampires, zombies, sluts, Incubuses, rules, schools, Romans, other religions that are not Greek, British people, pink, Dark Casters, traitors, prejudice, bullies, Pity

Past: when Archangel was born, her father left and said to her mother that he used her for pleasure. When she was 6 her Mother married a disgusting person who was like Gabe but abused her for many years. When she was eleven she was raped and soon driven to suicide but was saved by her mother who got there just in time by a warning from her Father Harrison, a Seer who can see glimpses of the future. She started taking drugs and alcohol when she was twelve but before Daniel (Archangel's stepfather) raped her, she was an illegal drug dealer so she can support her family. But she stopped taking drugs and alcohol when she was fourteen when her mother was horrified by her child's actions. Before the use of drugs and alcohol, she used to be an illegal drug dealer but was fired when she took Cocaine.

When she was fifteen, her mother had kicked Daniel out and has her meet her cousin Elena which disliked because she acted people who she hates. When she was sixteen, she became a light faster which ironic. She is a rebel and always breaks the rules and considered a misfit. She never bullied people ever since her mother taught her not to do she decided to honor her mother's wishes and bullying me at she was like Daniel.


	7. Melinda Atlanta Smith

Name: Melinda Atlanta Smith

Created by fallinisms

Father: Ethan Lucius Smith (grandson of Demeter)

Mother: Hecate

Sexuality: Straight

Weight: 110

Height: 5"4

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Eye color: Radiant Purple Violet

Hair color: Chestnut brown

Skin color: Pale/Tan

Species: Demigod

Fatal flaw: Isolation

Powers:

Personality: shy, kind, quiet, fearful, fragile, innocent, caring, careful, polite, timid, terrified about mythical monsters (Like vampires, zombies, and other folk lore that is not Greek) , calm, nervous, friendly, peacefully with everybody except monsters, discouraged, truthful, scared easily but not with monsters, loves animals, vegetarian, doesn't like to meat, cute

Weapons: Wand, crossbow, long bow

Clothes: Forest Green sleeved shirt with a Simple Plan logo, Crystal blue zipped hoodie, dark purple skinny jeans, purple converse, A charm bracelets with a purple torch charm, book charm, wand charm, green bow on her head

Likes: Animal, Eco-green, environmentalist, magic, Spell books, shy people, everybody without the exception of Bullies, Demeter cabin, peace, cute animals, geographic shows, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Satyrs, Nymphs, Sun, Moon, twilight, astronomy, constellations, vegetables, truth, water, grass, trees, parks, beaches, anything that is nature related, love, friends, family

Dislikes: meat, killing, enemies, murdering, money, nature killers, blood, war, Ares, Zeus, hunters of Artemis, Aphrodite, Evan, Apollo boys, bullies, fire, hate

Past: She lived in the forests of Montana with her older sister and father. Her sister was the oldest and was very greedy and power hungry so when she was six, her sister Danielle joined the Hunters of Artemis and she hated her for leaving them to rot which is rare. When she was 10, she and her father were kidnapped by Cyclops for dinner. Her father was eaten and in her absolute rage which is very rare, she killed the Cyclops by making them see their worst nightmare and driving them to insanity which lead to suicide.

But she rarely uses mind magic so she wouldn't hurt other people so that leaded to her shyness when she was bullied and her father died and usage of one of her powers so she doesn't use her magic a lot. When she collapsed from exhaustion from using the spell, a satyr found her in the warehouse and soon guided her to Camp Half-Blood. She spent 7 years training in Camp Half-blood as she spent idling Percy Jackson who braves enough to kill the Minotaur and defied the Gods.

But soon met two different casters when she was 16 when she was on a quest to find a rare Ocean Flower that only appears every 50 years. She saved them when they were attacked by an unknown creature that took a human form but later on it was an incubus named Atticus Summers. They met and soon discovered each other world


	8. Elena Cassandra Jackson

Name: Elena Cassandra Jackson

Created by fallinisms

Father: Theseus Heracles Jackson (Son of Hecate)

Mother: Danielle May Davidson

Sexuality: Bisexual

Weight: 130

Height: 5'9

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Eye color: Glacier Blue eyes

Hair color: white hair

Skin color: Pale

Species: Caster

Fatal flaw: Curiosity

Powers: controller glaciei, Ice related powers, Manipulation of ice like creating a ice dagger out of thin air by freezing the water molecules in the air, immune to cold conditions, magical powers but not as major as Teleportation (Level 9), can do Level 1-6 spells, smartness

Personality: Intelligent, sophisticated, polite, cold, emotionless to others, depressed, fragile on the inside, loyal, aggressive, patient, depressed, prideful, confident, calm, in charge, classy, paranoid about possible enemies, distrusting, closed off, quiet, graceful, elegant

Affiliation: Dark

Weapons: daggers, knifes

Clothes: White collared dress shirt with a blue and green tie, long gray pencil skirt, plain black blazer jacket, long grey and black socks that reaches her knees, plain black shoes

Likes: Books, darkness, ice, water, smart people, ties, discipline, order, control, power, quiet, rules, school, educational shows or books, history, magic, quotes, technology, Casters, Mythology, Gods, respect, science, words, reading, tragedy, popularity, nerds, spell books

Dislikes: trouble makers, Rebels, bullies, nightmares, flashbacks, idiots, cussing, chaos, discord, fourth wall breakers, loudness, games, Greeks, Mary Sues, perfect people, sluts, jocks, punks, insanity

Past: When she was six, her father died in a car crash while she survived but was unfortunately fell into a coma for 4 years and her mother moved away to cut all ties with her family. When she was sent into an orphanage with some poor kids who bully other people. She buried herself into her studies. When she was 12, she had received a letter to a rich prestigious boarding school for intelligent geniuses and further devoted herself to the studying and hoping to be a scientist or a professor or maybe build a school. She then become cold and insecure to people ever since her father died and unnerving features that unnerved other people.

When she was fourteen, her mother found and taught her the works and knowledge of Casters to prepare her. Her mother then has her meet her cousin Archangel which the first meeting ends up as a disaster from their different personalities. With their mothers' urging, they became friends with benefits which they always say but they are actually best friends.

But on her sixteenth birthday, she had a unfortunate fight with Archangel which they constantly have but this fight was much worse and she wished she was a dark caster in her rage.

After that she used a illusion spell in her eyes to make it back to Glacier blue and lied about being a light caster. Elena then told Archangel which Archangel apologized and tried to make her happy by doing stupid stuff and begged her to teach about the wonders of technology.


	9. Jonathan Taylor Sonnier

Name: Jonathan Taylor Sonnier

Father: James Sonnier (Light Caster)

Mother: Aliexs East (Dark Succubus)

Sexuality: Straight

Weight: 200

Height: 6'5

Sex: Male

Age: 18

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Grey

Skin color: Sun Kissed Tan

Species: Alpha Succubus

Fatal flaw: Loyalty

Powers: Telekinesis, ripping, enhanced Speed, strength, reflexes, mind control, Thought processing increased by sevenfold, Dark magic, sanguinem potestate accipientis (Blood Power Taker) anima Stare (Soul Stare), animi Umbra (Shadow mind), Trinitatis impetum animi (Trinity mind attack)

Ability's taken by sanguinem potestate accipientis: Control over fire, Slight Necro-powers,

Personality: Dark, Brooding, Cut off, only lets a few People in

Affiliation: Dark but fights for the Light

Weapons: Scythe, two 9in Bowie knife, a .44 Magnum, a Colt .45, two swords (Avenger and Vengeance), Throwing Knives, Explosives, and two 12 gauge shotguns.

Clothes: Black jacket/choke with a silver decagon on the back, a white hood, and all of it was trimmed in crimson red. A grey tee-shirt with a blood red pentagon on the front. White elbow length with metal plates and knuckle spikes. Pure white steel toe combat boots. Black, white, and crimson red combat pants, a dark grey muffler and a pair of dark crimson red visors.

Likes: Cassia, Battle, Family, Percy, John

Dislikes: Monster, losing, failing,

Past: Jonathan Taylor Sonnier, the name sends chills down the backs of incubus and Succubus. He is the only Dark Alpha Succubus, the Dark Justice, Shade, the Hero from the Darkness; he is the king of the Succubus and Incubus. He is someone you want as you ally, not as in enemy.

Jonathan comes from a dark past; he and his twin were the side effect of a rape. His twin died a day after their birth, his mother left him with his father. In fear of Jonathan's mother returning, he put Jonathan through training as soon as he could walk. When 5th grade rolled around Jonathan had made his first friend, Sammy. Even though they could rarely spend time together, they had fallen in love. It was freshman year when Jonathan asked her out. Although knowing what his was turning into, Sammy refused to leave him alone in life. That would lead to her death. After senior year had passed, Jonathan had changed, and Sammy was going to the local college. Sammy, Jonathan's father, and his step-sister had been killed by his mother.

Even when he had avenged their deaths, it wasn't enough to keep him from falling. Over the 2yrs. he had to wait to protect Percy, he led the Deadly Trinity into battle. In hopes to end the battle before it started Jonathan, his half-brother Alex, and his newest crush, Cassia. They would take down drug lords, gangs, and Casters versions of them. Even with all that he lost, Jonathan never gave up. Jonathan will make sure no one would ever lose everything like he had.


	10. Cassia Jane Homes

Name: Cassia Jane Holmes

Father: James Holmes (Son of Hebe)

Mother: Unknown

Sexuality: Straight

Weight: 130

Height: 5'11

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Eye color: Ice Blue

Hair color: Black

Skin color: Pale

Species: High Succubus

Fatal flaw: Attachment

Powers: controller frigoris, telekinesis, ripping

Personality: Outgoing, Never backs down, Completive

Affiliation: Dark but fights for the Light/The gods

Weapons: throwing ninja stars, Twin daggers, blades gloves and gauntlets, and Ice weapons

Clothes: glacier blue jacket/choke with a dark forest green infinity symbol on the back and all of it was trimmed in Ice blue. A glacier blue tee-shirt with a forest green trinity symbol on the front, Ice blue elbow length with metal plates and knuckle spikes. Glacier blue steel toe combat boots, Ice and glacier blue combat pants, a dark forest green muffler and a pair of dark forest green visors.

Likes: The colors Glacier and Ice blue as well as any shade of Forest green, Jonathan, her new family, and fighting

Dislikes: Any girl who gets near Jonathan, bullies, and storms

Past: A normal Girl with a normal life. That's how Cassia lived for the first 16 years of her life. Then she was kidnapped, bitten, and brought into a new life. She loves Jonathan, Feels like Alex is the brother she never had, and feels like this life was the one she was meant to live.


	11. Alexander Robert Kinnari

Name: Alexander Robert Kinnari

Father: Robert Kinnari (Human)

Mother: Aliexs East (Dark Succubus)

Sexuality: Straight

Weight: 190

Height: 6'ft

Sex: Male

Age: 19

Eye color: Red

Hair color: Silver

Skin color: Pale

Species: Necro-Incubus

Fatal flaw: Loyalty

Powers: Dark magic, telekinesis, raise the dead, ripping, and ex imperio Chaos

Personality: Shy, thinks thing through, and unsure about himself

Affiliation: Dark but fights for the Light

Weapons: Short sword, a kite shield, and a war hammer.

Clothes: Black tank top, dark blue denim jeans jacket, dark blue ripped jeans, black hardened leather boots, and a pair of black spy like sunglasses

Likes: His Family

Dislikes: People

Past: Alex was once a mindless helper to his mother that was until he meets Jonathan, his half-brother. Around a year later, a mission went wrong, Alex nearly lost everything. His personality did a 360, going from head strong, goes in without thinking to Shy, thinks things through, and unsure about himself.


	12. Nick Rogers

Nick Rogers

Father: Unknown

Mother: Unknown

Species: Demigod

Sexuality: Gay

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Skin: Tan

Hair: Blond

Eye color: Sea green

Fears: Flying

Weapons: Bow and Arrows and Swords

Fatal Flaw: Personal Loyalty

Weight: 250

Height: 6'0

Loyal to: Percy Jackson

Champion of: konie

Status: 2nd strongest demigod alive

Powers: Storms, earthquakes, water

Clothes: Anything that out

Personify: Guarded, Hates anyone who dis Percy, Pick fights, will give his life for Percy, hard to strike fear into him.

Past: Left out to die at the age of 8, Nick had to grow up in the cruel world very quickly. At the age of 9, Nick had to join a gang, after being with the gang for two years the gang turned on him. Nick ran off before he could be killed, two months later a man approached him and offered him a place to stay, food, a new life, and a new purpose in life. For the next 5 yrs. Nick was taught the art of killing, but Nick's past had caught up with him. Once again on the run from his past, Nick had stumbled upon an army of monsters that were headed to camp half blood, within minutes Nick was defeated. On the verge of death Nick's savor came.

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson had been sent, along with the other four most powerful demigods. Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, the second most powerful demigod, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, brother of Thalia Grace, the third most powerful demigod. Nico di Anglo, son of Hades, the fourth most powerful demigod, Frank Zang, son of Mars, the fifth most powerful demigod. They easily defeated the monster army, when they turn to talk to Percy, he was gone. There was a split second of panic before they spotted him stand over a boy about their age.

Percy was healing him; Percy saved Nick that day and the day that came a month later when the gang caught up with him. Not even asking why Percy risked a lot to save Nick that day as well. It was that moment that Nick decided to vow his life to Percy Jackson. Even about a year later Nick is still keeping that premise by protecting the only thing that still brought a smile to Percy's face. His two daughters, Eizelabteh Grey (adopted) and Anna Grace Jackson (The only child that they could save from Thalia Grace's womb out of the triplets.).


	13. Jenny Rogers

Name: Jenny Rogers

Father: Poseidon

Mother: Unknown

Sexuality: Straight

Weight: 160

Height: 5'7

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Eye color: Sea green

Hair color: Raven Black

Skin color: Tan

Species: Demigod

Fatal flaw: Loyalty

Powers: Control over the sea, storms, earthquakes

Personality: Laid back, doesn't care what you think.

Weapons: A sword and Bo staff Clothes:

Likes: the Sea, when it rains, earthquakes

Dislikes: People, Flying

Past: Separated at birth, Jenny has never met her twin brother Nick Rogers. She was adopted by Jimmy West, a demigod son of Apollo. Jimmy was rich so Jenny was given anything she wanted, yet she never got what she wanted the most, to meet her twin. When she turned fifteenth she set out to find her twin brother. Just when she was about to give up she had a demigod dream. It showed a pale raven haired male talking to her brother. She set out to find that male, when she had turned sixteen yrs. old she saw him in the town of Galton.

Her Brother was standing next to him, they were talking about something when she walked up and told Nick who she was. After that day, just like Nick did, Jenny swore her life to Percy Jackson. Vowing to protect him and his children till the day she died.


	14. Terra

Name: Terra Eli

Father: James Eli

Mother: Terra (Gaea's Roman Form)

Sexuality: Lesbian

Weight: 130

Height: 5'3

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Eye color: Earthy Brown

Hair color: Dirty Brown

Skin color: Pale/Tan

Species: Demigod

Fatal flaw: Shy

Powers: Control over earth

Personality: Laid Back, cool, fun to be around

Affiliation: Percy Jackson

Weapons: A Staff made up of rock

Clothes: A Battle Robe with a hood

Likes: Nature

Dislikes: Anything that Harm's Nature

Past: As Sister of James Eli Jr., Terra was held to very high standards. she had a hard life due to being in her brother's shadows, but that all changed the day Percy Jackson took her under his wing and helped her become stronger and get out from under her brothers shadow.

When she will show up: The Weathered Hero and Beautiful Consequences


	15. June Underwood

Name: June Underwood

Father: Jimmy Underwood

Step-Mother: Ally Underwood

Mother: Hera

Sexuality: Lesbian

Weight: 110

Height: 5'2

Sex: Female

Age: 19

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

Skin color: Light tan

Species: Demigod

Fatal flaw: Anger/Loyalty

Powers: None

Personality: Loyal, quick to anger, warm,

Weapons: Bo-staff, Dagger, spear

Clothes: Warm Brown Tee-shirt, Jeans, Brown Boots

Likes: Loyal People

Dislikes: Unloyal People

Past: Born out of a fit of rage, Hera raped June father and left her with him after she was born. As soon as she hit the age of ten, they sent her to camp half blood and left her there. Just like with her crush, Jin, She is well respected (or feared if you think about it).


	16. Jin Yun-Yung

Name: Jin Yun-Yung

Father: Sheena Yun-Yung

Mother: Nike

Sexuality: Lesbian

Weight: 120

Height: 5'10

Sex: Female

Age: 18

Eye color: Hazel

Hair color: Dark Brown

Skin color: Tan

Species: Demigod

Fatal flaw: Pride

Powers: None

Personality: Cocky, smart, quick on her feet

Weapons: Great sword

Clothes: White trench coat, black cowboy hat, red Tee-shirt, shoes, combat pants

Likes: People, winning

Dislikes: losing

Past: As the Daughter of the Japanese President, it was hard for her to make friends. Her father sent her to camp half-blood after a monster attack; it was there she found her true home. It was also were she was respected by everyone, not because of who her father is, but because of what she can do. She's one of the Knights of Perseus, A group of demigods who Percy Jackson himself trained.


	17. Lily

Name: Lily

Father: Not mentioned

Mother: Tracy

Sexuality: Lesbian

Weight: 160

Height: 5'3

Sex: Female

Age: 14

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Blond

Skin color: Tan

Species: Caster

Fatal flaw: Loyalty

Powers: Sybil

Personality: Lovable, loving, and Caring

Affiliation: Light

Weapons: A Staff

Clothes: A Silver Dress with Black Boots

Likes: Anna,

Dislikes: James

Past: Lily was raised by her Mother when her Father walked out on them from the age of five. She had a hard life, but that changed after she met Anna Jackson. Anna became her light within the darkness and her lover.


	18. Tracy

Name: Tracy

Father: Tom

Mother: Styx

Sexuality: Bisexual

Weight: 140

Height: 5'11 1/2

Sex: Female

Age: 34

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black

Skin color: Pale

Species: Nymph/Demigod

Fatal flaw: Anger

Powers: Can bind oath's or release someone from an oath of any kind, some control over water.

Personality: can change at anytime

Affiliation: Percy Jackson

Weapons: A sword made out of frozen water from the River Styx

Clothes: Black leather pants, a Tank-top, and steel tipped boots

Likes: Water

Dislikes: People who does not keep up their end of a deal or breaks an oath

Past: Tracy was not well liked by most of the demigods, but Percy took her under his wing and changed the way people felt about her and her powers after Percy help her learn to control them. Her loyalty to the gods was non existent but she had become very loyal to Percy after he changed her life.


	19. Rage

Name: Rage

Creator: Jefferson Villegas

Sexuality: None

Weight: 250

Height: 6'7

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Eye color: White

Hair color: White

Skin color: Pale

Species: Incubus

Fatal flaw: Rage and Anger

Powers: Unknown

Personality: Very Anger and filled with Rage

Affiliation: Dark

Weapons: Anything

Clothes: Black Juggernaut armor with a hood

Likes: None

Dislikes: None

Past: None


	20. Vivian

Name: Vivian

Father: Tom

Mother: Styx

Sexuality: Straight

Weight: 140

Height: 5'11 1/2

Sex: Female

Age: 34

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black

Skin color: Plale

Species: Nymph/demigod

Fatal flaw: Anger

Powers: Can bind or release and someone from a oath of any kind, some control over water

Personality: Can change on a dime

Affiliation: Percy Jackson

Weapons: Axe made out of frozen water from the River Styx

Clothes: A Male Dress shirt, light blue jeans, and high heels

Likes: Friends

Dislikes: anyone who gets in her way

Past: like her sister, Tracy, Vivian was not well liked by anyone until Percy Jackson help them out. she will do anything to help Percy any way she can.


	21. Perseus Percy Jackson

Name: Perseus "Percy" Jackson

Father: Poseidon

Mother: Sally Jackson

Sexuality: Straight

Weight: 200

Height: 6'3

Sex: Male

Age: 17

Eye color: (Formly Sea Green) Midnight Purple with A ring of Gold and flecks of Forest Green in the sclera

Hair color: (Formly Black) Sliver

Skin color: Pale

Species: Demigod/Catalyst

Fatal flaw: Personal Loyalty

Affiliation: The gods

Powers: Control over Lighting, Winds, Water, Storms, Earth, and Darkness

Personality: Cold

Weapons: Sword

Clothes: Midnight Purple Biker Jacket, Grey shirt, Black Military Camo Pants, Black Combat Boots, and Fingerless Gloves

Likes: Thaila, The Sea, his Daughters

Dislikes: Flying, talking about the past

Notable traits: Speaks Russian, Japanese, Ancient Greek, German, French, Spanish, Arabic, Latin, Enlish, and Mandrain. Master at CQB, Sword fighting, and Knife play.

Past: Born in Russia, Percy's history before the age of 11 is unknown. At 11, he moved to the US with his mother. He retrieved the Master Bolt, navigated the Sea of Monsters, and held the Sky before he turned 12. Navigated the Lythberth and Defeated Kronos by 13. Beat the Giants and Gaia by 14. Trained the Knights of Perseus and defeated Tartarus by 15. He left Camp-Halfblood at 17 with his Daughter to leave the life of a Hero behind.

Authors Note: I hope to have the first Chapter out in two months, I want to take my time to flesh out the plot and remove any plot holes I can see.


End file.
